Le cahier
by Hito-76
Summary: Jack fait une découverte dans le labo de Carter Sam-Jack


**Le Cahier **

**Résumé** : O'Neill fait une découverte dans le labo  
**Genre**: Romance S/J … Débile  
**Spoilers**: Saison 6 ou 7… Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

Une de mes premières fics sur Stargate. Elle date un peu mais bon. ;-)

-------------------------------------------

O'Neill toqua à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Ne s'arrêtant pas à cela, il abaissa la poignée et passa la tête dans la pièce.

- Coucou ?

Aucune réponse… Elle n'était pas là.  
Haussant les épaules, il entra cependant dans le labo. Après tout il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de l'attendre sagement ici. Il commença à faire le tour de la pièce, regardant à droite à gauche, touchant ce qu'il ne devait pas toucher, cassant ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû casser… réalisa-t-il embarrassé, faisant disparaître les preuves de sa maladresse sous un meuble.

- On ne touche plus à rien ! grommela-t-il en s'avançant vers le bureau de son second pour s'asseoir et faire le moins de dégât possible.

Commençant déjà à s'ennuyer, il jeta un œil sur les papiers étalés sur la table. La plupart était écrit dans une langue incompréhensible qu'il crût cependant reconnaître comme étant … des maths. Il prit une des feuilles et tenta de lire vainement ce qui y était inscrit. Frustré, il finit par la reposer en soupirant. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien au boulot de Carter. Ce qui pouvait se passer dans son incroyable cerveau était pour lui un véritable mystère. Il souleva d'autres feuillets, ouvrit un vieux cahier posé négligemment sous sa pagaille, s'apprêta à le refermer aussi sec lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il comprenait ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur.

- Chouette ! Des vrais mots…

Curieux, il le feuilleta quelques instants, mais malgré cela, ne saisit pas un traître mot de ce qui y était inscrit.  
Il y avait des dates et en dessous de chacune d'entre elles des mots qui revenaient souvent :

_« Sourire », « Regard », « Sur mon épaule ! »… _

- Même quand elle écrit en français, faut que ce soit incompréhensible !

Il alla à la dernière page et trouva la date de la veille. Sous cette date elle avait noté _« Dans ses bras ! »_.

_« Dans ses bras quoi ? »_ se demanda-t-il perplexe. _« Dans ses bras… »_

C'était marrant car ces mots lui faisaient penser à hier. Il avait dû la porter sur les derniers mètres avant de passer la porte parce qu'elle s'était foulée la cheville. Une tripotée de Jaffas les poursuivait alors, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix. C'était drôle quand même cette coïncidence, non ? … Hein ?…  
Un soupçon s'insinua alors en lui, aussi regarda-t-il ce qu'elle avait inscrit le jour d'avant.

_« Sourire », « Clin d'œil »._

… Ca alors… C'était bien ça… Il se souvenait lui en avoir fait un il y a deux jours, lorsqu'il l'avait taquinée sur son exposé. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait même pas prêté attention à ça. Des clins d'œil, il lui en faisait assez souvent pour ne pas s'en souvenir… Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il s'était demandé après coup s'il n'avait pas été trop loin, le Général étant dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Faire ça entre eux, ça n'avait rien de méchant, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hammond se fasse de fausses idées.

Un peu déboussolé par sa découverte, il alla regarder à la première page afin de savoir depuis quand elle tenait ce… petit inventaire.

- 6 ans ! s'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

Enfin, il savait parfaitement, et ça depuis longtemps, qu'il plaisait à Carter mais…qu'elle tienne ce genre de cahier, qu'elle y écrive ces petits riens l'ahurissait. Le côté puéril de la chose le dérouta tout d'abord, puis finalement, il se dit que ça allait parfaitement avec le caractère de son second. Elle avait fait cela méthodiquement, pour ne rien oublier. Elle n'avait pas détaillé mais juste inscrit les gestes par des mots simples. Elle n'était certainement pas rentrée dans les détails de peur que ce cahier ne tombe entre les mains d'une tierce personne. Qui aurait compris, mis à part lui, ce que ces mots signifiaient ?

Il reposa alors le cahier, désireux de ne pas violer davantage l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il voulut sortir du bureau, songeant qu'après une telle découverte, son devoir était de mettre un peu de distance entre eux… Mais son corps refusait d'avancer. Il n'avait franchement aucune envie de s'éloigner d'elle. Bien au contraire. Ce cahier le bouleversait. Profondément, irrévocablement… et douloureusement. La retraite ? Pas encore. Dans quelques temps, c'était certain mais pas tout de suite. D'un autre côté, ça faisait 6 ans qu'elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Et si elle décidait de le rayer définitivement de sa vie, de tourner la page ?  
Non… Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle l'attende encore un peu.

Ses pensées furent alors interrompues par des voix derrière la porte du labo. Carter et Daniel semblaient en pleine discussion.

--------------------------------

Sam posa la main sur la poignée mais attendit, avant de l'ouvrir complètement, que son ami termine sa tirade.

- Je sais Daniel, finit-elle par répondre. Mais comprenez qu'il lui faut parfois prendre des décisions que nous-mêmes répugnerions à prendre. Et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il aime forcément cela.

Son interlocuteur la regarda quelques instants puis finit par acquiescer.

- C'est vrai… Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il le fasse de gaieté de cœur, même s'il ne le montre pas.

Sam sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient tous deux une discussion sur le manque d'humanité de certaines décisions du Colonel O'Neill. Et très souvent ils en revenaient à cette même conclusion. Mais, Sam savait que Daniel avait besoin d'en parler pour évacuer la frustration et l'injustice qu'il ressentait à chaque fois.

- Allez… Je vous laisse à vos expériences, Sam. A demain.  
- Bonne soirée, Daniel.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme ouvrit complètement la porte et entra dans le labo. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, après l'avoir refermée, elle sursauta en découvrant son supérieur nonchalamment appuyé sur son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait certainement entendu la fin de leur conversation, songea-t-elle en remarquant une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux.

- C'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, Mon Colonel ! fit-elle remarquer en souriant, puisqu'il ne semblait pas fâché.  
- C'était bien involontaire de ma part, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Puis se redressant, il s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de Sam.

- Vous m'avez bien défendu, c'est gentil…

Et avant même qu'elle puisse faire le moindre geste, O'Neill se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Rouge de confusion, Carter le vit se redresser, un sourire irrésistible sur le visage puis la contourner et sortir.

Encore au bord de la crise cardiaque, Sam appuya sa main sur son sein, espérant ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur. Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux mais elle parvint à rester consciente en s'affalant sur son bureau. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas resté pour voir l'effet que ce baiser avait eu sur elle. Elle aurait eu la honte de sa vie ! Il lui fallut tout de même quelques minutes pour que son cœur reprenne un rythme régulier et sa peau une couleur un peu plus normale. Son premier réflexe fut alors de fouiller nerveusement sous ses papiers pour dénicher son cahier. Lorsqu'elle mit la main dessus, elle attrapa un crayon et l'ouvrit afin d'y inscrire la date et ce qui venait de se passer.

Son cœur manqua alors un battement…

Les joues de nouveau en feu, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir et dut s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle relut une seconde fois ce qui était déjà inscrit sur le cahier afin d'être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé :

_Jeudi 5 Mai 2003_

_Un baiser._

**FIN**


End file.
